Never to Late
by fiftyfantasies
Summary: Ana and Teddy are now the happy family, Ana just got back on her feet with her five year old son after divorcing Christian, But what happens when she meets a new mysterious man? How will Christian take this? We all know the answer to that.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi guys, This is my first Fifty Shades story, and I'm very excited to share my fantasy with you guys. My dream cast is on my Profile and everything.**_

**Never to Late!**  
_**Written By Ink-23**_

**Chapter 1**  
_**Mommy and Son**_

* * *

**(In third person)**

"Mommy! Mommy!" Came the excited voice of a five year old boy. The said Mother turned her head from her job of chopping vegetables. Putting her knife down on the cutting board, she looked down, "Whats wrong honey?" A bit of worry and curiosity laced in her soft warm voice.

"Hurry come 'ere, come 'ere," The boy is jumping up and down in such excitement. The mother chuckled and smiled at her sons energy and let his small hand take her larger one. "What is it?" She questioned as he dragged her outside past the pool towards the meadow outside the house.

"Look mommy it's a doggy! And he's very fwendly!" Anastasia looked up and sure enough there was a dog wagging its tail as it trotted towards them, once it reached them it started licking Teddy's red sweaty face.

"Oh wow...he's..." Words failed Ana as she watched her son interact with the dog. The dog is a golden retriever, he had beautiful shiny gold hair and looked still to be young, a year perhaps?

"Can we keep him pleassse?" Her son begged as he stroked the dogs head. Ana squated down and petted the animal, looking for a collar, but there was none. Ana was silent and thought for a few seconds, making her son tipsy and on the tip of his toes as he awaited for his mothers answer, he has been asking for a dog ever since he was able to talk.

Ana smiled and shook her head before saying, "Yes son, we can keep him-" Her son jumped up and down as he hugged the dogs neck, "-but only if you take good care of him, it's a big responsability." She warned as she stood up.

Teddy jumped up and down in glee making the animal bark and its tail wagging furiously. Ana smiled down at her son, _"He looks so much like his father."_

Ana fealt a small pang of saddness as she thought of Christian, her ex-husband.

Ana didn't think of Chrisrtian often, but whenever she looked at Teddy and thought of a family, she always thought of Christian. Teddy had dark brown hair, and his fathers haunting grey eyes, Teddy for sure had Christians mind and habbits, he was too smart for his age.

"I didn't know you got a dog Steele!" Ana turned her head inly to see her best friend and soul sister Kate. "I didn't, it found me!" Ana shouted back as she walked back towards the house, leaving her son to play with the dog to play in the meadow.

Once she made it to the patio, she gave her blonde friend Kate a quick hug before going back inside her air conditioned house that Grace gave to her and Teddy to live in.

At first Ana refused during the time as she was looking for a place to stay during the process of her divorcing Christian, but Grace didn't take no for an answer, neither did Carrick. The house really is an amazing beautiful house on a small piece of property in the woods of Denver, Colorado.

_(Just think of the Collins house in Twilight. Not the landscape, just the house, and it's also called Google, look it up.)_

After about a year Ana saved up enough money from her well paying job -Colorado Internationel Publishing- she bought the house off of Grace and Carrick. Ana fealt more dependant when she as able to provide for her son and herself, She was no where near broke or poor, in fact she was ataully quite wealthy.

Ana's smile faltered when she heard Teddy laugh, he just reminded her so much of Christian. Ana remebered the bitter reason why she left Christian, cause if she didn't and was still with him, Teddy would not be here today.

_"It's either me or that little...thing" words failed Christian at the moment. Ana was glued to her seat, and was glad she was sitting down or else she would of fallen on the floor from her legs giving out._

_Ana watched still shocked as Christian came as he went from her office, just like that._

_. . ._

_Ana stared with sad eyes as she had her bag packed and everything ready as she stared at Christians sleeping body. Tears streamed down her face as she placed her wedding ring on the letter and divorce papers she left for Christian on her side dresser._

_Ana quickly exited the Escala building, fearing Christian would wake at any moment and bring her back inside. Ana kept silently crying as she put her two suitcases in her Niisan Maxima that she bought herself. Ana sat in the drivers seat, choking on some of her tears as she slowly drove away._

_. . . _

At the corner of her eye she saw some shopping bags on the couch from Victoria Secret to Body's Secrets.  
"I got you a few things Steele, now go and try them on," Kate demanded as she handed Ana four Victoria Secret bags. Ana took a quick peek in each bag and saw the following lingerie: braws, underwear, nightwear, and a not revealing silk robe.

"Not while my son is awake, besides im making dinner and your welcomed to join us if you'd like," Ana smirked as she walked back towards the kitchen, putting the bags on the counter. Her bare feet making a small slapping sound against the marble tile as she finished preparing dinner.

"Ok, I think I'll stay for a while besides it's time for some girl talk." Kate said as she sat on a bar stool next to the counter.

_**After Dinner. . .**_

"Alright Teddy go get your pajama's on then I'll tuck you in for a bed time story," Ana instructed as she and Kate cleared the plates from the table. Teddy and the dog both hurried to his room to do as his mom said.

Anastaia let a giggle scape her full pink lips as she took some of the dishes to the sink.  
"Isn't Elliot waiting for you?" Kate shook her head, "Nope, I need some time away from him thats all, he's acting like a jerk right now."

"I see." Ana breathed as she laoded some of the plates in the dish washer, Teddy then came running into the kitchen, "All done mommy, and when is Daddy going to come and pick me up?" Teddy asked as he stood in the middle of the kitchen in his PJ's.

"Daddy will be here to pick you up friday so thats in lets count," Ana walked over towards the calander hanging on the wall. "It's June 25th and daddy will be here on July fourth so thats ten days from now. Come on lets go and tuck you in bed," Ana wiped her hands with a hand towel before following her son down the hallway toward his room.

The brunette woman sat on the edge of his bead as she gave him a kiss on the forehead, her red lipstick leaving a small mark, she giggled before wiping it off with her thumb.

"That sounds pretty," Her son said in a sleepy tone, Ana not knowing what he meant, "What sounds pretty?" Her son rolled onto his side and yawned before saying in a lazy tone, "You laugh, I love you mommy."

Ana couldn't hold back the tears any longer she let only just one tear fall before getting up and leaving her sons room.

_"I love the sound of your giggle Anastasia." _She didn't want to remember Christian right now, but the memorys came flooding back.

Ana made a quick stop at the kitchen to get a bottle of champagne and two flute glasses for her and Kate. Ana walked back to her room to finally try on the few clothes Kate got for her.

"Ah Steele, I want you to try this on first," Kate demanded in a cheery tone as she took a flute glass from her best friend. Ana looked with wide eyes at the bed, "Oh I love this one!" Ana squeled before picking up a sapphire blue lacy braw and matching lacy boy cut panties. Ana started taking off her red blouse and braw before walking into her closet to change.

"So, why are you here Kate? And I know it's cause you don't want a break from Elliot, so spill." Ana said from her closet as she clasped the braw on from the back, once done with that task she started putting on her new underwear before walking out to show Kate.

"Um, well it's not realy easy to say this but... I think Elliot is having an affair." Ana saw some tears well up in Kate's greenish brown eyes. "Oh my, are you serious?!" Ana exclaimed in horror as she grabbed the red silk robe and tied around her body.

"Why? Tell me everything Kavanagh," Ana demanded as she sat on the bed next to Kate, Ana looked at Kate with worried eyes as she waited for her friend to tell her what happened.

"W-Well one night He came home late last night -claiming he had to stay a few extra hours at work last night," Kate took a pause to take a sip, wait chug her champagne till it was all gone.

"So I was in bed reading, and he came home and when he took his shower he left his clothes on the floor, and me being the nice person I am I picked them up to put them in the laundrey. But then I smelled a womans perfume. Gia's perfume. He also had her god damn thong in his pocket!"

Kate then broke down in sobs as she pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them. "And you want to know the best part?" Kate sobbed out. "I'm pregnant!"

...Didn't see that one coming.

**. .**

_**Ana's POV **_

"What! How far along are you?!" I exclaim in shock and surprise, a baby? Wow this is almost deja vu from when I left Christian. "Almost four months along," Kate sniffles as she looks down at her slightly bulged stomach and placed her left hand on it, rubbing it in small circles.

Kate lets out a small laugh, "At least I get to eat almost anything I want." I roll my eyes at Kate's small joke, leave it to her to lighten the mood.

"Enjoy your cute little figure while you can Kate, cause after that you get to feel like a water melons under your shirt." I could only smile while Kate rolls her eyes before making one of her famous smart remarks.

"Well look at you, you sexy little vixen," Kate remarked as she eyed my body up and down.

My body did have a few changes thanks to my pregnancy. My breasts were now bigger, rounder and perky. My hips were wider and my ass, well as kate puts it is 'bringing sexy back.'

"I said during those nine months," I let a small smirk crawl to my lips as I put my flute back down on the dresser. Kate childishy sticks out her tounge at me. Kate started to reach for the champagne bottle before I snatched it away before she could even grab it.

"No more for you prego," I teased before pouring my self a glass. Kate pouted before flopping ontop of my red queen size bed.

"I'm staying in the guest room tonight, but you better try on that red thong and braw," Kate gave me a wicked grin before digging in the bag and pulling the said material out for me to try on. I laughed at Kate before going into the closet to try on the material.

. . .

"Kate!" Ana shrieked in horror as she saw the red material that barely covered her body.

**. .**

_**Ana **_  
_**6:45 AM ~**_

I woke up to something warm and furry moving on my side, with my eyebrows schrunched in confusion I pulled the red comforter to see a dog laying its head on my side.

"How in the world did you get in here?" I asked aloud in wonder as I petted the dogs head. I then looked to my other side to see my son asleep with his teddy bear in his arms.

I smiled before kissing him on the forehead and crawled out of my warm bed, my body instantly missing the warmth that it provided. The dog did a small gruff before following me down the hallway as I slipped on my red silk mid thigh length robe.

"What should I feed you?" I asked, talking to myself once again, a habit I learned. I walked down the eggshell colored hallways, my feet making that small slapping sound against the tile floor again, as the dogs nails had that tapping sound to it.

I yawned and scratched my scalp before opening the cover to get a pan out and cook breakfast for my little one and my visitor.

Ham, french toast and eggs. That sounds decent, I hummed as I cooked breakfast.

"Mornin mommy," My little teddy bear was awake. "Morning hun, now tell me peach french toast or blueberry french toast?"

After putting some thought into it, "Peach please!"

I heard a yawn and craned my neck to see what it was, it was Kate. Her usual golden sleek hair was a tumbleweed and her eyes droopy. "Holy shit its the evil witch of the west."

Kate stuck her tounge at me before grabbing a cup if mojo.

Once breakfast was done and served Teddy came running from down the stairs all ready and dressed for the day. "Breakfest is ready hun."

Teddy sat himself down at the table and attcked his breakfast.

**. .**  
**(' -')**  
**/( )\**  
**/ \ **

**(Third person with Teddy)**

The little ginger head boy was playing in the backyard with the dog. "Come ere doggy!" The little boy commanded but the dog didn't pay any heed to the boy and went though the fence that had a wood post missing, allowing the dog to get through easily.

"Come ere!" The little ginger head commanded once more, but instead moved the post more so he could fit through and go after the dog. Once the wooden post was moved more to the side to where he could fit through he then went after the dog into the forest.

**. .**

"Kate have you seen Teddy? I've been calling and calling but it's like he's just not here," Ana was a little out of breath and had worry sketched on her face.

"Well I saw him in the backyard about fifteen minutes ago," Kate was on the living room couch as she read her kindle. Ana looked outside to see if he was still out there.

Ana was that the fence post was moved to the side a little, after a few seconds of thinking it then processed in her head.

"Oh no," Ana then brislky walked outside to the forest to look for her little boy, her search and rescue training Ray gave her kicking in.

**. .**

**(With Teddy)**

"Doggy!" Teddy yelled as the dog barked waited for the boy to catch up, but once the boy was closer the dog went farther up ahead and did this over and over.

But Teddy tripped and cried in pain when his foot got caught in a hole and branch. Teddy cried for mommy but she didn't appear as he wished she would and hold him.

Teddy gasped when he heard very heavy footsteps, he looked up to see a horsey, and a man on the horsey. Teddy fealt a tinge of fear creep into him as he saw the figure hop off the horse.

"Hey little guy, you ok?" A warm voice said as the mans hand tried to find a way to get his little foot out of the pot hole. With a twist Teddy's foot was free.

Teddy didn't care who the man was but he jumpe into his arms and held onto him for dear life and let little sobs come from his nose.

"Shhh shh It's ok buddy I got you, whats your name?" Teddy's sobs became sniffles. "Teddy, Teddy Raymond Grey." The strangers eye's grew wide for a second before stadning with the boy in his arms.

Teddy gained enough courage to ask for his name, "W-What's your name?" The man smiled and took hold the horses reigns and began walking down the path he presumed the boy lived.

"Gabreil, Gabriel Gideon" The boy nodded his head before leaning his head on the strangers shoulder tired from the recent events.

(His pic is on my profile.)

After a few minutes her heard faint shouts but was able to make it out, he knew that it belonged to a womans._ "Teddy! Teddy!"_

Gabriel saw in the distance a woman running towards both of them, but she soon slowed down, he guessed cause she saw the horse and didn't want to spook it. She still fast walked towards them.

"Teddy," The woman sighed in relief when she was able to get the boy in her arms as she held onto the boy as if she was holding him for the last time.

Once he was able to get a look at her he wanted to gape at her, but still kept his mouth closed.

The woman had brown curly/wavy hair, beautiful blue eyes, the purest skin he's seen, and a body that did make him do a double take.

**. . **

**(Ana's pov)**

"Teddy!" I was so relieved to see my baby boy safe and sound, I was so relieved that I totaly forgot about the man that must of found my son. I turned to the man and I wanted to openly gawk at him.

The man had a beard and mustache, but he had brown hair and eyes, but he had those strong sharp cheek bones, that narrow jaw and a body that made my insides melt.

"Thank you, thank you so much for finding my son," I hugged the man as a thank you, but we all know that was a lame excuse.

"Whats your name?" I asked and continued hugging my son.

"Gabrield, Gabriel Gideon. Yours?" I gave him a faint smile before responding.

"Anastastia Gre- Steele, Anasatsia Steele."

* * *

Review! Tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Never to Late**  
**By fiftyfantasies**

**Chapter 2**  
**Dinner**

* * *

_**Anastasia~**_

"Um, Thank you for helping Teddy, I wouldn't..." Words failed me I honestly don't know what to say. The stranger smiled a warm smile at me that made me blush. He had a nice smile, I liked the way his cheekbones would poke out and his eyes squinted slightly.

"I-I'm Anastasia, but please call me Ana," I heald Teddy with one arm as I used my other to shake the strangers hand. Once he grasped my hand I fealt my insides mealt.

"Gabriel Gideon," I couldn't help but stare at his godly features.

Teddy -still in my arms- turned his and whispered in my ear, "Can he have dinner with us tonight?" I smiled at my sons question. I turned my focus back to Gabriel.

"My son and I were wondering if you would like to have dinner with us tonight?"

**. . **

_**Gabriel**_

"My son and I were wondering if you would like to have dinner with us tonight?"

How could I say no to this beautiful blue eyes brunette and her son? Of course I'd agree, I'm not going to be modest and just say no and shoot it down.

"I'd love to miss Steele." I gave her a friendly smile. "What time do you think I should come over?"

She looked so fucking beautiful when her cheeks turned a pretty shade of pink and she looked down at the ground, then bite that delectible red lip of hers.

"Um five o'clock would be good," I smirked when I saw that she was tooken back that I'd actually agree instead of being modest.

"Make sure to not get too far away from home Teddy," I ruffled the boys ginger head. I bid my farewell to miss Ana before taking my leave.

**. .**

_**Anastasia~**_

_"Oh my gosh he actually agreed!" _My inner goddess was crawling out of her dark cave and dusted the dust off of herself and gave me that sly grin of hers.

Teddy and I hurried back to the house and got ready for Gabriel.

"Kate!" I called out and ran to the living room where she sat reading her book. She looked at me wih her olive green eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Hurry I have a guy, a realy _realy _hot guy is coming over for dinner," I waltzed to the kitchen to find something to find for dinner tonight.

Kate walked in with her heels making the clicking sound on the marbel floor. "Wait so when is he coming over?"

"About five o'clock this evening."

"I see, so what are you going to make for this _realy_ hot man?" Kate sat her butt down on my counter with a sly smile on her face as she asked me this question.

"I was thinking pasta with salad and rice dish for the side."

Teddy walked into the kitchen with the phone in his hand and a huge smile stretched on his face, "Mommy, daddy wants to talk to you!"

I stopped whatever I was doing and stood frozen to the floor as I stared at the phone in Teddy's hand.  
"Ok," I stretched my hand out to take the phone from Teddy, before he ran to Kate as she took him somewhere in the house to do who knows what.

I gained enough courage, "Hello?"

_"Hello Anasatsia." _

Oh God my overies.

* * *

_A/N  
Kind of a cliffhanger I guess. _  
_Sorry for not updating for a while, life was very busy during X-mas break. _  
_And I didn't know about a Gideon Cross. I had to do alot of research to find this fictional character_  
_that I didn't know about, my character's name is Gabriel Gideon not Cross, but I guess it's kind of the_  
_same thing realy, but I like the name I made. X)_


End file.
